


target practice [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "target practice" by Rhiannon87."Seven weeks after meeting Vex'ahlia, Percy has a terrible crush and an equally terrible inability to test his gifts for her. Vex helps with the second part."





	target practice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [target practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339857) by [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/pseuds/Rhiannon87). 

Length: 11:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/target%20practice.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/target%20practice%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "target practice" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to Rhiannon87 for giving me permission to podfic their fics!


End file.
